jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oshun Citadel
=Geographical= The Oshun Citadel sat proudly on the idyllic shores of the Amana Ocean, approximately 876 Km north of the equator. For 9 months of the year, the area was blessed with continual Sunshine, and temperatures usually peaked during the months of Nikini, Binara and Vap. As the year would approach the month of Navam, the clouds would eventually roll in from the Mountains, and the rainy season would commence, revitalizing the region. =Setting= Being backed by beautiful snow capped mountains, gently caressed by wisps of cloud at their summit, the Citadel overlooked the glittering ocean waves, creating an atmosphere capable of relaxing even the most tightly wound person. The land surrounding the complex was teaming with wildlife. The plains to the East and West, were lush with high green grasses and trees, and littered with perhaps hundreds of different species of exotic flowers and plants, ideal for the Botanists that called Oshun their home. Views from any part of the Citadel were unspoilt by high walls, and the light from the sun was able to flow into the heart of the city from all directions, adding to the air of peace and harmony that the members of the Order had prided them selves on. A long, tree lined avenue ran from the main entrance of the City to its heart and to the Grand Jedi Temple. Located along its route stood restaurants and shops, medical centres and the odd scattering of Governmental Buildings. =Buildings & Gardens= The Temple itself was built on a tier system using locally mined white stone, much like the rest of the Citadel. Its two large spires reached up high into the sky, and like the surrounding mountains, often found their peaks obscured by a light dusting of cloud. Although the Temple was lavish, it was far from ostentatious and held a certain degree of sophistication and grace. High ceilings and glass roofs enabled light to flood the building during the day, and provided those inside - when dusk, followed by darkness fell - with a beautiful view of the stars. The interior of the Temple also played host, as one might expect, to meditation suites, training facilities, teaching rooms and dormitories for the younglings and Padawans, and for those Knights that wished to reside at the Temple. Within the twin spires were several offices for higher ranking Masters and the High Council Meeting chambers. All of the rooms throughout the Temple, and City were equipped with all the latest technology and communication software. Beautiful Gardens surrounded the temple, and like the land surrounding the Citadel, were covered with exotic flowers, providing bright splashes of colour and filling the air with a continual sweet scent. Located directly to the East of the Temple, there were several hangers and ship repair facilities, with regular transport links to and from each part of the city, as well as the industrial sector, providing residents with food, clothing and other amenities. To the West, lay schools for the Non-Force Sensitive children of Oshun, as well as housing, shops and an entertainment district. =Government= Although Dubrillion was a world controlled by Matar Lyndruss and the Phoenix Imperium, control of the Citadel was firmly within the hands of Naenia Hiiaka and the Order of the White Orchid, as agreed in a deal between the two leaders. Category:Locations and Headquarters